


One by One

by virusq



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Fate of the Jedi Series - Aaron Allston & Troy Denning & Christie Golden
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sisters, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Syal Antilles updates Myra Antilles on current events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One by One

**Author's Note:**

> For **Lanewinree**. Written by request from a Livejournal meme.

Syal stared into the fridge blankly, searching for nothing in particular but enjoying the cooled air despite.

“Did you hear about ‘Sella and Valin?” She proposed indirectly to her younger sister’s inverted figure. Absently watching her sister’s feet bob in tune to something private over the top of the couch, Syal opened a beer and took a sip.

Ignored, as usual, she continued, “They say it has something to do with The Maw. Like, it made us all crazy and we’re just snapping, one by one…”

Myri shifted, a florescent sneer popping into view. “That explains _so_ much.”

“Shut up.”


End file.
